New Lease In Life
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after season 2. three years has passed after leaving Lovely Hills, Takuma Kurebayashi struggles to move on but the harsh experiences of being labeled the "Devil's Child" haunt him, but managed to persevere as he goes to Junior High. However, his past come to haunt him as new tormentors targeted him and got hold of Kikuri's services. Feat. FATE/STAY NIGHT.
1. Takuma's Trials

**_New Lease In Life_**

Hi, everyone! Welcome to my first-ever Jigoku Shoujo fanfic. I know it premiered in Southeast Asia two years ago, but at that time I wasn't a big fan then due to the English dub. After finding the subbed versions on the internet did I get the hang of it, and I got tuned in on the second season, _**Futakamori**_, and there I got to see another character, Takuma Hayabashi, which really had me interested in him, as he was similar to Enma Ai's case.

After watching episodes 22 to 26, he had a rather hard time, after getting to meet his "first love" (Seri) to being reunited with his dad, I thought I should give him a leading role and make a story on how he progresses after the end of the second season. Although I have yet to see season three, _**Mitsuganae**_, I'll be sticking to Futakamori and focus on Takuma. Originally, I'm supposed to upload a debut fic where the new Hell Girl, Kikuri, becoming Takuma's principal opponent, I decided to do a one-shot fic to see if this fic's reception is good.

Well, time to get going.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Jigoku Shoujo**_ is owned by Aniplex and Well I Think;

_**Fate/Stay Night**_ is owned by Studio Deen and TBS;

_**Yu Yu Hakusho **_is owned by Studio Pierrot;

_- - - Flashback - - - _

_11-year old Takuma Kurebayashi watches Seri left on her scooter and after a few minutes he got a premonition on what's going to happen and tried in vain to catch up with her, believing she hasn't collected the money, but he didn't realize that she already has and by the time he got there she was gone. His first friend who stood by his side during his crisis was taken away, and he was emotionally affected. He considered her as his first love, and now he is all alone._

_Then when Hotaru sends him to hell to end his suffering, Enma Ai was halfway to send him to the Lord of Terror when she defied him by sending the boy back, his other friend, Hotaru was shot by the bullying townsfolk of Lovely Hills and he snapped, planning to get even at them by burning their houses but a just revived Enma Ai, who is now human again, urged the boy to cease his assault, only to take the attack meant for Takuma, and she died. His tormentors fled the town and his father came out of his coma, clearing his son of the crime. He was unaware about the Jigoku Taishen being the cause of what is happening. As Mr. Kurebayashi was fully recovered, he and his son left Lovely Hills to relocate in order for Takuma to recover from the ordeal, especially after finally burying his wife, who was killed prior to his coma-induced attack by the real murderer. Now that they've settled in a new town in Kobe, their lives now took a normal turn, hoping his son won't be scarred mentally after some of his business associates told him how his son coped during his coma._

_- - - End Flashback - - - _

Today, Takuma is now attending Junior High, at the ripe age of 14. He was still recovering from the ordeal up till now, as he periodically visits Hotaru, who is still in a coma. The memory of what happened three years ago still haunts him because of that. Another reason is that some of his schoolmates somehow learned of his past began to bully him by spreading the word at school while at times taunting him. Some of the students began avoiding him while others saw him snap as he retaliated physically when snapped. He ignored all of the taunting and went on his business, wanting to put the past behind him.

Not far away, Kikuri, who is now the new Hell Girl, watches Takuma, as she got orders from her master: Keep an eye on him. Though the reasons are undisclosed, she nevertheless obeyed and continue to stalk him without giving herself away. She and the Lord Of Hell are aware about his ability of foresight and chose not to have Kikuri to confront him head on, and he is contemplating on how to bring the boy to him without interference.

- - -

When classes ended, he left for the school gate at once, since he doesn't have any friends here due to the fact that he was once the suspect in the disappearance of the townsfolk of Lovely Hills. His uniform consisted of the one similar to the character of **Kyo Mara Maoh** (aka **God Save Our King**), but the color is that of navy blue. He left the school grounds and was determined to get home. He knew that his life would never be the same again.

While passing by the park, he saw a young couple sitting in front of the fountain, and the girl resembled Seri. Once again the memory of her returned to his mind, and recalled the brief times they shared together, even though he was only 11, and the very thought of that, and seeing the couple leaving the park, he became envious, since he had no "special someone" but nevertheless moved on. But then he saw a girl riding a scooter and that further fueled his emotional woes, as the memory of Seri returned, but he tried hard to get over it and went on his way. As he was walking past the park he accidentally bumped into someone and it was clearly his fault since his mind was elsewhere. It was a 16-year old girl and she dropped her books. Takumi was guilt-ridden by what happened and offered to help her which she accepted.

"Sorry...I'm very sorry...here, let me help you..."

"Thanks, but that's alright..."

As soon as he helped her collect her things, the 14-year old boy glanced at the girl, who was quite taken by her beauty, but had to remain professional as he was still being polite. She is 16 years old and has the same height as his. Her name is **Keiko Yukirama**. She smiled at the boy seeing that he was very gentle, but before a conversation was about to commence, a rather rude comment entered the fray.

"Back off, squirt, she's my main squeeze. Go find a hooker...OW!!"

Keiko was pissed by her approaching lover's comment that she twisted his ear while berating him, demanding that he apologizes to the younger boy. Takuma blinked his eyes at how the two teens quarrel over something like this.

"**Yusuke Urameshi**!! That was rude of you! He was being more of a gentleman that you are!"

"Well how can you tell if he's not hitting on you?? Ow!!"

"He appears to be younger than me...he bumped into me and helped me collect my things and he apologizes to me in a polite way! Now show some respect to him or we break up!!"

"Okay...okay...sorry, kid, but better stay away from her...she's too dangerous for a girlfriend...let alone an Amazon…AIEEEAAAHH!!"

Keiko pinched her boyfriend on his thigh and left off, intending to berate him in a private place, but then Takuma somewhat sensed something from the other boy. He could tell he has a high level of spiritual power and wondered if he is somewhat similar to Enma Ai in terms of power. He sighed and left the park, not noticing that someone else was watching him. As Takuma was far away, the person watching is revealed: **Kurama**. He glances at the boy seeing his sullen look and another appeared out of nowhere: **Hiei**. The two then discussed about what they just discovered.

"That kid...he has the power of foresight..."

"Yeah…but his power is slightly average compare to ours, Hiei…but he seemed to be rather…down, but I guess he hasn't fully recovered from the ordeal three years ago..."

"What do you expect? Humans are very foolish. They never realize the actions they committed and tend to pass the blame on others. Also, Koenma told me he's looking for Enma Ai's soul and try to have a word with her..."

"If he can find her...which I doubt he'll be able to..."

The two Spirit Detectives then left the park and went to their desire destinations.

- - -

As Takuma reaches home, he saw several shoes near the doormat and he could hear some loud voices aimed at his dad who is trying to calm the visitors. He guessed that this has something to do with beating up some bullies when he snapped, as they are the ones who started it. As he went to the living room, two of the visitors saw him and grabbed him by his collar and shook him very hard. The other even slapped him hard on the face to make their point.

"You! How dare you break my son's arm?? You sure have the nerve to do that..."

"Yeah, you even kicked at my son on his balls..."

Takuma remained unfazed and answered back much to his dad's surprise.

"They started it and I tried hard to avoid and ignore it but they keep on coming, and I had enough, so I had to do something to make the stop..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE THE **_JIGOKU SHOUNEN!_** THAT'S RIGHT...YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED IN LOVELY HILLS...DON'T DENY IT! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES..."

But Mr. Kurebayashi stepped in, seeing what the cause of all this and knew they have no idea why Takuma assaulted their children. Since emerging from his slumber, he was told of how his son went through and why some of the townsfolk want him dead over some so-called "child of the devil" tag which he finds it preposterous. He knew his son is innocent and now he's taking a stand after seeing them manhandle his son.

"LET GO OF MY SON THIS INSTANT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU HE'S INNOCENT OF YOUR ACCUSATIONS AND HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DISAPPEARANCES OF THE MISSING AT LOVELY HILLS! NOW IF YOU KEEP ON HARASSING MY SON I'LL SUE YOU TO THE POLICE! NOW LEAVE AT ONCE!!"

The two men who are the fathers of Takumi's schoolmates reluctantly released their hold on him, but before leaving they warned the elder Kurebayashi that he'll be the next person to disappear and sent to hell due to defending his son. As they left, Takumi finally lost it and grabbed a huge vase and went towards the door, threw it at the two men who immediately ran as they saw the 14-year old threw the vase at them, but nevertheless continued to taunt him by threatening to spread the word about him being the child of the devil. Takumi angrily threw the vase at them, but missed his targets. Although he missed, he was about to give chase when his dad hugged him from behind. He could see the anger on his face while shedding tears.

"IF I WERE THE **_JIGOKU SHOUNEN_** I'D MAKE SURE TO SEND YOU THERE FOR TRYING TO BULLY ME AND DEFENDING YOUR SONS WHO STARTED THIS!! I TRIED HARD TO IGNORE THEM, BUT NO, YOU'RE NOT SATISFIED WITH THE FACT THAT I WAS BLAMED FOR THE DISAPPEARANCES AT LOVELY HILLS THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME…"

"Hush, son…let them be…everyone knows you're innocent. There's no need to…"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! BECAUSE OF THEM I BECAME A PLAGUE IN MY SCHOOL!! EVERYONE'S AVOIDING ME BECAUSE OF THOSE BULLIES…ARRRGGGHHH!!"

Takumi struggled to break free as the two men who harassed him already left but his dad held onto him, and their new neighbors, who saw and heard it, rush to his side and pacified the boy. They were aware that he was innocent since learning the fact from one of the policeman who happened to interviewed Mr. Kurebayashi who emerged from his coma. They sympathized with the still-emotionally enraged boy as he has been carrying the burden for so long.

Since his mother died and his father comatose, he was unjustly expelled from the elementary school he attended following this and even after Mr. Kurebayashi woke up and cleared the matter, many remained biased and some schools refused to let him enroll to finish his remaining elementary years, and a friend of the elder Kurebayashi managed to get a special homeroom-course teacher to help him finish his studies at home until completing his elementary course.

When the time came for him to enroll junior high, he managed to get through rather quietly, but somehow a relative of the townsfolk who went missing at Lovely Hills, who is also a student in this school, recognized him, and though he learned about the elder Kurebayashi clearing his son, he was a bully at heart, and secretly passed the word at his fellow schoolmates and bullies, and from there on almost everyone there started to avoid Takumi, fearing that associating with him might bring them bad luck or worse.

Mr. Kurebayashi went to Takumi's junior high school and talked to the principal about his son refusing to attend classes as he remained home for two weeks. He told the principal, who is female, about Takumi's condition, and from there she summoned some of Takumi's classmates to help shed light on this. One of his classmates came and told them who was responsible for this and she summoned the bullies who spread the "Jigoku Shounen" tag which alienated the boy. There she punishes them and then personally went to the new house where the Kurebayashi stayed and talked to Takumi about it, surprised to see he was rather ragged, indicating that he hasn't eaten much for two weeks, and summoned her co-school worker who happened to be a counselor and helped Takumi recover from his ordeal.

A week later he resumed his schooling, trying to get on with his life now that the bullies who made a gossiping spree towards him were suspended for four weeks. He hasn't fully recovered yet but he was now picking lost time academically. Surprisingly he passed the 2nd examination period and the school is now on a semester break and he immediately left school after the exams. He still doesn't have any friends yet apart from the ones in his class, and when he was walking home (it was early afternoon) he came across a pretty girl, clad in a school uniform. Dark-haired color, her hair reaches up below her breasts, having a pair of semi-pigtailed clips, and was walking the opposite side. She didn't notice him, but Takumi did, and for reasons unknown, he finds himself drawn to her. He glances at her as she walked away but to his surprise, he started to follow her. Her name is **Rin Tōsaka**. She is 17 years old, and a model student in senior high. He secretly followed her and saw where her school was. It turn out she left school but went back to meet someone. It turns out to be **Shirō Emiya**. He was abit disappointed, believing him to be her boyfriend, but in actuality he is just a friend. Shiro then notices Takuma glancing at Rin before leaving seeing his disappointed look, and he guessed that he was following her here to get a glimpse of him.

"Wow…he must be a junior high student, and he followed Rin here to get a look at her…must be a crush, or maybe love at first sight…"

"What's wrong, Shiro?"

"Thought I saw someone looking at you…hey Rin…don't you think it's high time you entertain suitors?"

"If I have the time…"

"Well now's the time…after all…the Holy Grail War has ended…"

"Why…? Are you interested in me?"

"No…but I guess someone does…who do you prefer…someone older or younger?"

"Younger??"

- - -

As Takumi was walking home, the sight of Rin kept on ringing on his head. His face flushing and wondered if he should go meet her or not. But what can he do? He has no experience dealing with girls apart from Seri and Hotaru, and Rin is from senior high. Would it be a bit scandalous to ask her to date him not knowing how old is she?

His thoughts were interrupted when something emerged from the bushes. A youkai resembling a leech jumps out and saw the passing Takumi alone and in surprise. He then senses something from him. It was his ability of foresight.

"Hee-hee-hee…you have spiritual powers…not to high…but enough for me…"

Takumi was slightly scared but then adrenaline kicks in and did a few kick combos to fend him off but was eventually overpowered, and just as he was about to leech his life, he backed away as he saw a rather familiar sight.

"You…you're the Jigoku Shoujo…!"

Takuma looked at the direction the attacking youkai saw and was surprised to see Enma Ai standing, but then something struck the youkai while a beam of energy hits him.

"_Rei Gun!_"

It was Yusuke Urameshi and he fired his Spirit gun to knock down the attacking Youkai and fired another one to finish him off. After that was over, he saw Takuma looking around, as the boy was frantically looking for Enma, who quickly disappeared.

"Hey, kid…you okay?"

"Um…yeah…thanks."

"Better be careful. A power like that makes you an easy target, even though your power is only centered on foresight…"

"You…you have spiritual powers too…"

"Well…if you keep it a secret…I'll keep yours a secret…fine with it?"

Nodding, Yusuke patted Takuma on his shoulders and left, while Takuma went home to unwind.

- - -

Later that night, it was bedtime and Takuma was lying on his bed, still recalling following Rin to her school. He was surprised to find out he was smitten at her charms but he wondered if it's okay to fall in love. After seeing Seri die, he wondered if he could be able to withstand another emotional turmoil if someone he cared for die in front of him again. He finally went to sleep, but the thought of Rin continued to embrace his dream.

The End

Hope you liked my debut fic. Originally I was supposed to launch a suspense story involving Takumi being dragged back to Hell due to Kikuri. Well now this would depend on you readers on what you want to see.

Did you like my inclusion of the characters from **Yu Yu Hakusho** and **Fate/Stay Night**?

Also, after typing in your review, let me know what type of story you like in my next follow-up as I'll be focusing on Takumi: T-rated? Or M-rated?

Also, would you like to have Rin Tōsaka, the female character from Fate/Stay night be Takuma's love interest?


	2. Takuma Kurebayashi x Rin Tosaka

**_New Lease In Life_**

Hi. I'm back and with a new chapter. Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot fic, but in light of fan clamor, requesting for a continuation, I decided to give in as a new thought hit me and decided to try an experiment on having Takuma encounter new "adventures" while "moving on". It was an interesting challenge on what he's doing after three years of emotional suffering at the hands of his ex-neighbors from Lovely Hills.

Though Enma Ai made a cameo appearance, I decided to have one of her three assistants show up and have an interaction between the two. Moreover, _Rin Tosaka_ of **Fate/Stay Night** will also show up and I'll be adding some spice to have them meet each other and build a romance between the two. That's a thought I wanted to try since _Shiro Emiya_ is in love with _Sakura Matou_ following _Saber_'s departure. Of course Rin needs a love interest and Takuma's the one instead of _Archer_.

Well, here it is…chapter 2.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- Jigoku Shoujo is owned by Aniplex and Well-Think

- Fate/Stay Night is owned by TBS, Crei, Type Moon and Fate Project

- - -

After several months of classes, it was summer vacation and Takuma was anxious to et out of school and get a breather. Even though his teachers have warned other students against taunting him about the Lovely Hills incident three years ago bullies were persistent in getting their target to bite the bait so some bullying teachers would punish him for his conduct but Takuma managed to restrain himself and ignored the taunting but when he was outside the school the bullies would follow him and taunt him again. But when he wouldn't budge they began ganging up on him and beat him up. Even though he managed to fend off the assault, he was outnumbered and was pinned down and bloodied up.

"Ha! The Devil's Child is a weakling! Why don't you make us disappear??? Let's see if you can make a busted lip disappear? TAKE THAT! AND THAT! HOLD HIM GUYS…LET'S BUST HIS RIBS!"

The school bullies keep on beating him until a passing police car saw this and went after the fleeing bullies while another passing cop checked on him and recognized Takuma, and he was quite incensed that even though the Kurebayashi's ex-neighbors from Lovely Hills were the real culprit, the bullies seem to make sure the 14-year old boy would suffer more and was determined to make his attackers pay.

"Don't worry, lad. I got you. I recognized the bullies who did this to you…we'll make them pay."

Takuma was seething at his condition as he was beaten up badly and wanted to send them to Hell but chose not to. He knew it was wrong so he remained silent. Three hours later the bullies were arrested and their parents were in a tight situation as they'll be on the receiving end since the bullies were aged 16 and hence are minors like Takuma, and thus they'll bear the responsibilities of their sons' actions. Takuma's dad was infuriated at the bullies and it took the police and the bullies' parents' assurance to calm him down.

As the Kurebayashi's are heading home Takuma couldn't help but punch a mailbox out of frustration as he slowly recalled what he's been through and his dad couldn't help but sympathize at his son's exasperation.

"BLAST IT!!! WHY WON'T THEY EVER STOP??!! IF I WERE THAT DEVIL'S CHILD I'D SENT THEM DOWN TO THE LOWEST PIT OF THE EARTH, SO THEY WON'T COME BACK!!!"

"Hush, son…it's been taken care of…your mom will be sad if she sees you like this…don't worry. Their parents are taking measures to discipline their sons. Remember…you've been cleared, so you don't have to worry. Be strong and don't let others push you around. Move on…it's been three years since we left Lovely Hills. Though those bad neighbors have not yet been caught, one day they will be. Right now you enjoy your summer vacation."

And so the two head for home, as they are still living in Kobe and have settled there quite contently since moving in. Mr. Kurebayashi is still a producer and is constantly out on the road to meet up with film directors to make movies. Though Takuma wished to spent more time with his dad, he was contented to have a few months off to get the stress out of his body.

- - -

A few weeks later Takuma was near the Fuyuki City border as he decided to take a stroll to help relax after the summer vacation was officially on. Many teenagers were out on the streets strolling while others were dating. He wondered what he should do from this point on after Hotaru was brought out of her coma and is out of the country to help recover from her ordeal and so he was alone again. He still recalled how Enma Ai died saving his life and wondered where she is now. He then stopped by an outdoor snack bar and took a table and seat to take a rest.

"_Since Enma's gone…where does this leave her three assistants? I haven't heard from them for three years…have they left and moved on with their lives?_"

At that point a familiar face went to him and the 14-year old boy was surprised to see who it was.

"You…you're one of Ai's assistants! The guy with the sword!"

It was Ren and he is working at the snack bar as a waiter. He too was surprised to see Takuma, noting that he has attained some considerable height but was still a bit shorter than an average adult woman, though he is now good-looking and his appearance is still the same. He smiled as he noted that Takuma has seemingly recovered after his "ordeal" three years ago.

"Well, well...fancy meeting you here...I see that you're doing well..."

"Well…not at all…the past is still haunting me…"

"So even the town your staying also knew about your…"Devil's Child" tag?"

"Yeah…"

"Be strong, Takuma…the Mistress didn't gave her life just to make you suffer. I'll let you in on something…Seri has been moved to Purgatory…I managed to pas by the place and she relayed me this message…"

The 14-year old stared wide-eyed as he listened intently at what the message is.

"Be strong…don't forget who you are…be yourself and don't let others push you around. Move on as you got your life back. Those are the words she asked me to relay it to you. You got your dad back and the real bad guys have been exposed. So be yourself and move on. So what if bullies torment you? Fight back and they'll learn when to back off…"

"I did…but they persisted…"

"And so you should too. You're not meant to be a punching bag so be tough so girls would like you…so…any crushes at school?"

"No…"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"Really? Let me read your mind…hey! A pretty senior high school student…wearing pigtails…red sweater-like shirt…black mini-skirt…"

"You're wrong!"

Takuma's face went red while brushing off Ren's mental probing as he actually found someone who awaken his heart, and it was Rin Tosaka, but he was unable to meet her in person since he was a bit shy and that he assumed that she has a boyfriend whom he saw her with someone though she is actually single. Their discussion was cut short as new customers arrived and Ren had to attend to them first before he resumes his chat with the 14-year old boy.

As Ren went to the new arrivals, Takuma glanced at the new customers and he blushed even further as the new customers turn out to be Rin Tosaka, and with her are Sakura Matou and Shiro Emiya. He looked away in fear of she might look at him and think of something unpleasant. Ren noted this and decided to try a little teasing to see which one of the two girls are "unattached".

"So, may I have your order?"

"May we see the menu? We'd like to choose first…"

"So…I was wondering…which one of the two is your girlfriend? I'm just wondering…"

"I'm his girlfriend…"

Sakura Matou answered thus Ren figured that the other girl is Rin and he decided to stall them a bit and when the three gave their orders he went to the table where Takuma is reading to get his order as well.

"So what will it be then?"

"Um…a hamburger…"

"By the way…that girl in the red shirt and mini-skirt…she's single and unattached…want me to help you out?"

"No…I can't…just get my order, please…"

And so Ren went to the cooking station to get the orders ready. While the 14-year old boy was looking at his table Shiro noticed him and recognized that he was the one who followed Rin to Fuyuki High. As Rin went to the nearby toilet he whispered to Sakura about Takuma which surprised her to learn that Rin has an admirer outside their school.

"That boy there…really? He looks like he's in junior high…"

"From the looks of it…he followed her there but left seeing me with her so he must've mistaken me for her boyfriend…"

"What are you going to do,,,?"

"See if I could bring them together…he might be better than Shinji…and it's about time she entertain suitors…"

"Hey, you two…what are you talking about while I'm gone?"

Rin came back after her toilet duties and the other two had to compose themselves as they do not want to give a way some secret planning to get her together with Takuma. Shiro then noticed that Takuma was secretly glancing at Rin and then looked away. Then he got an idea on how to get them to meet up. As Rin was about to put her round-shaped perfume inside her bag, Shiro "accidentally" hit the bottle causing it to roll off towards Takuma's table and the 14-year old noticed it and instinctively picked it up. At the same time Rin also attempted to pick it up but they ended up touching hands and when they glanced at each other they both froze, as attraction hit them and Rin, for the first time, was drawn to the younger boy while Takuma was mentally panicking on what to do now that they met face-to-face. Composing himself he gave her the bottle.

"Umm…here…does this belong to you?"

"Oh, yes…thank you…"

As she got the bottle and went back to her table she paused briefly to look at Takuma again, seeing the innocence on his face and this made her drawn to him even more, seeing him reminds her of her childhood days when playing with other boys following the death of her father following the conclusion of the 4th Holy Grail War.

"Hmm…I wonder how old is he…?"

As she sat on the table Shiro and Sakura began teasing her which caused her to blush for the first time in a romantic thrill much to her surprise.

"So…found your soul mate?"

"Rin…I think he's in junior high…but he looks quite better than Shinji…"

"Wh-what are you talking about???"

"Come on, Rin…you were looking at him…"

At that point, Ren arrived with the food that they ordered and even overheard their discussion and decided to contribute some info for them to know.

"That kid…he's 14…and single…he's been glancing at you, Miss…might be love at first sight…"

"R-really?"

Tosaka was taken aback that someone is interested in her and then Ren went to Takuma's table to give him his order. To his surprise Takuma gave him the payment and left in a hurry, his face still red and was in a state of confusion.

"Heh…at least he's grown up…but getting jittered over a pretty girl?"

- - -

At the Kurebayashi house in Kobe, Takuma was lying on the couch with his mind awhirl on what happened earlier. He couldn't believe that he ran off after meeting the girl who woke his heart. He was unsure if he should entertain girls given his traumatic past. It was bad enough that his school have been tormenting him for being involved in the Lovely Hills scandal and taking the blame over her mother's murder even though the real culprits have been exposed. His thoughts were interrupted when the door rang and he answered it, in a surprised manner as the person at the door was none other than Rin Tosaka…and she is alone.

"Hi…you left your ID at the snack bar…um may I come in?"

Left with no choice, he let her in and she noted that he was blushing hard and she couldn't blame him. As soon as they're at the living room they started to have a normal conversation. There she managed to calm him down and learned that he's three years younger than her and that their friendship started to connect, but as it was nearing sunset she had to go but she gave him her phone number and bid goodbye.

By nightfall Takuma was at his room staring at the paper containing Rin's number and wonder how to call her since he was still conscious toward her.

"Should I call her or not…?"

- - -

Hope you liked the semi-romance here…but this is all I could come up in short notice…let me know if you want to see more of them getting together or not…I might make it happen or not…


	3. The New Hell Girl Appears

**New Lease In Life**

Hi. I'm back and with a new chapter. After uploading the new chapter of "Innocent Love", I felt that Takuma needs more exposure and opted to try continuing this fic. While you may find it awkward that Takuma is being paired with another girl from another anime series, I find them cute and will see how well the reception goes and whether I would continue this fic or not.

Well, here it is…chapter 3, so expect more romantic moments between the two.

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

- **Jigoku Shoujo** is owned by **Aniplex** and **Well-Think**

- **Fate/Stay Night** is owned by **TBS**, **Crei**, **Type Moon** and **Fate Project**

* * *

At the Emiya residence, Shiro is busy cleaning the floor while Sakura is cooking dinner, as Rin is glancing at the paper she is holding. It has Takuma's phone number on it and she is glancing at it. She ponders on whether to give him a call or not, wondering how to start a conversation with the younger boy. To her surprise, she felt awkward in initiating the move, as she never find herself getting jittered over a newcomer, let alone a boy three years younger than her.

"_Why do I find myself hesitating..? He's only a junior high boy…why do I feel awkward…? Come on, Rin…snap out of it…he's only a new friend…I'm not fawning on someone younger than me…_"

Shiro noticed it and smirked, seeing that the usual Rin, who is competitive, perceptive and feisty, finds herself getting flustered but opted not to provoke her and instead gently teases her into thinking that she has found her first boyfriend, much to Rin's surprise. Of course she would deny it and defend herself.

"Hey, Tosaka…I see you found your first love…"

"What? No! Look, Shiro...I just found an acquaintance! I'm not in love with anyone at the moment!"

Sakura came and eases the tension and gently suggests to Rin that she should try and get to know Takuma, and from here she can judge him if he is a suitable suitor to entertain or not, seeing that despite being three years younger than Rin, Sakura finds him interesting and may be a good choice to be Rin's would-be love interest.

"Seriously, Sakura…why are you setting me up tp go on a date with a junior high boy? And what makes you think he's interesting enough? And what makes you think he's good enough over other boys who tired to court me? I doubt he's above the other boys I turned down…"

"Well, he did follow you secretly to our school…though he left immediately thinking that I'm your boyfriend…"

"Seriously, Shiro…?"

"You have my vote, Rin…I think he's a good boy…and though he younger than you…I think he's quite responsible…and I don't think he's the kind of someone who's flirt with other girls…give him a chance and there you can see if he's good enough for you or not…you have nothing to lose…you've been through a lot during the Holy Grail…try to loosen up a little…"

"Hmm…fine…but me going out with someone younger than me…I wonder what I could see in him…and how would I know if he's really a good boy…"

By then someone entered the house which the trio know who that person is. It's a female, and she is Illyasviel von Einzbern , nicknamed Ilya. She was carrying some news papers and they seem to be dated about three years ago and she appeared to be listening to their discussion and she motions everyone to sit down and listen to her as she said that she has information about Takuma.

"Hello, everyone…"

"Ilya…what brings you here…"

"Well, Shirou…"

"You've been listening to us, haven't you?"

"Good guess, Tosaka...well…yes…about this Takuma boy…well I think you might say you have doubts whether he is a good boy or not…but if you ask me…I say he's good enough…considering the trials he went through and he managed to overcome them at the cost of a loved one…"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Takuma…went through a lot, you say…?"

"Better talk, von Einzbern…"

"Okay…take a look at the newspaper articles which are dated three years ago…I'm sure you three will be shocked once you read them…"

As Rin, Shirou and Sakura looked at the news articles, it shows them the events that happened three years ago, where Takuma was accused of murdering his mother, Reiko Kuebayashi, and being accused of assaulting his father Eichii. Then he was being tagged as a "Devil's Child" because of the reported sudden disappearances of several people though there were no evidences to prove those claims, and there Ilya went on to tell the three that Takuma had to endure the trials even though it took another life to save him.

"Really…I had no idea…that poor kid…"

"I feel sorry for him…"

"How did you get that information even though you haven't been to that place…"

"My dear Tosaka…it doesn't take a master to get those details hat easily…also, surely you have heard about this "Hotline To Hell"…I'm sure that word's been out for a long time…"

"Hotline…To Hell…?"

"I've heard about that…some rumored urban legend…"

"What about it…?"

"According to the information I obtained…if you hate someone..all you have to do is type the website at about midnight…and there the so-called Jigoku Shojou will emerge and will accept your request to send that person you hate to Hell…though the payment would be that your soul will be sent there as well…when would that be…I don't know…I just got this info from someone who said that she heard of it…"

"Come on…how can something like that actually exist…?"

"Like I said…I got the information aside from the news article…I also managed to obtain a diary on the life of the Jigoku Shojou…here…read it and you'll figure it out…all the details are there…"

As the three former "masters" of the Holy Grail read it, they slowly learned about who the Jigoku Shojou is and how she came to be one. As they try to comprehend the information they got, the phone rang and Sakura answered it.

"Hello…Emiya residence…how can I help you…?"

"Um…hi. Is this the number I dialed…?"

"Yes…who would you like to speak to?"

"Um…can I speak to…Rin Tosaka?"

"Oh, she's here…may I know who's calling?"

"Um…Takuma Kurebayashi…"

"Oh…one moment please…"

Sakura went to the others and whispered to them who the caller is and Rin was quite taken aback by this, and Shiro looked knowingly, since they partially learned of Takuma's past and old Rin to act naturally and pretend to not know anything. Nodding, Rin answered the phone and spoke to him casually.

"Hello…Takuma…nice of you to call. What can I do for you…?"

"Um…n-nothing…I thought I was just checking out this phone number you gave me…and I want to thank you for…giving me my ID back…so thank you…"

Rin can tell he is quite awkward and was slightly taken aback, as she was starting to feel interest in the younger boy, and to keep him from suspecting that she knows partially of her past…she changed the subject as a thought hit her.

"Hey…are you free next week?"

"Well…yes. Why…?"

"My school has a fair next week and we were invited to bring some friends…and I thought you might want to come…"

"Huh? Is it okay…?"

"Why not? We're friends, right?"

"R-really…?"

"Of course…but if you're not available…"

After a few seconds of silence, Takuma responded by saying that he would come, and Shiro and Sakura, who were eavesdropping, smiled, seeing that a romance is about to blossom but then the next conversation the trio are about to hear would bring tension. The scene shifts to Takuma's house and Kikuri is there, appearing out of nowhere.

"What the…Kikuri?"

"Long time, no see…three years have passed, and you still haven't changed…"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing…except to tell you…Ai is in peace…"

"I see…"

"And I've been named her replacement…surprise, surprise…I'm the new Jigoku Shojou…"

"What?"

"So better be prepared…unlike Ai…I won't be considerate…if someone wants to send you to Hell…I'm taking you straight there…nothing personal. But…the guys who tried to kill you…they already got the mark so they can't make a request to send you to Hell…but then there are others who might develop a hatred for you…so enjoy your quiet days…one day I might come for you…bye-bye…"

Takuma unknowingly dropped the phone to the floor as the memories of the trauma he had three years ago returned and he knelt down, his hands clutched the sides of his head and started crying. He felt that the Hotline to Hell is haunting him again and feared that if the bullies from his school were to discover this they might send him to Hell and started crying.

At the Emiya residence, Rin, Shiro, Sakura and Ilya heard this and they could hear Takuma sobbing and despite Rin calling his name, Takuma did not respond and she was forced to hang up the phone. The four of them are getting worried and Ilya told them that the information she discovered is in fact real, and Rin is starting to understand the boy she met. She wondered what she could do to help and ponders on getting info about this Hotline to Hell and what connections it has on Takuma.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

There you have it…the 3rd chapter. Though you may feel that the Fate/Stay Night characters may have dominated most of this chapter, I did give Hell Girl some exposure by having Takuma interacting with Kikuri, who has become the new Jigoku Shojou…though it remains to be seen if she really would carry out her claim of bringing Takuma to Hell if someone wants to send him there…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Rind and Takuma's first date…and trouble would ensue as someone has set his/her eyes on Takuma…and there the Hotline To Hell will reached its way to someone…


	4. History of the Hell Girl Preparations

**_New Lease In Life  
_**

Hi. I'm back and with a new chapter.

Whoa...it's been four years since I last updated, and I stopped updating due to lack of reviews, which I thought that no one is interested, but surprise...a new review, and after re-reading the three chapters, my interest has been reinvigorated so I'm going to give this fic another try and see if it would attract more readers, which I hope it would, since Takuma is one of my favorite, if not tragic, characters besides Enma Ai.

A request is made urging me not to send Takuma to Hell, but that would depend on the story, but for now, I'll be giving Takuma some screen time as well as lifting his spirits after the events at the end of last chapter. More romance, but tension would arise as someone develops a hatred for Takuma and will be making some "drastic measures", which I'm sure you would guess where this would lead to.

Well, here it is…chapter 4, so expect more romantic moments coupled with some suspense.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **Jigoku Shoujo** is owned by **Aniplex** and **Well-Think**

- **Fate/Stay Night** is owned by **TBS**, **Crei**, **Type Moon** and **Fate Project**

* * *

At the Emiya residence, Rin, Shiro, Sakura and Ilya heard this and they could hear Takuma sobbing and despite Rin calling his name, Takuma did not respond and she was forced to hang up the phone. The four of them are getting worried and Ilya told them that the information she discovered is in fact real, and Rin is starting to understand the boy she met. She wondered what she could do to help and ponders on getting info about this Hotline to Hell and what connections it has on Takuma.

"Takuma's not answering..."

"I can hear him crying..."

"That girl...is she really scaring him...?"

"This looks serious...This Hell Girl and Hotline thing...is it really true...?"

"Shiro...Rin...what should we do...?"

"We can't do anything for now...we need to know for now what we just heard and how to help Takuma without having him spooked..."

"Rin's right...we don't know where to start..."

"Ilya...you seem to know...can you tell us...?"

"Okay...I have the info to back up my claim..."

The trio then glanced at each other as Shiro asked Ilya for more info about this "Hotline To Hell" and why Takuma would be targeted, while Rin asked how Ilya know much of this fact. Getting to the point, Ilya motions the rest to follow her to the dojo where she would bring some "evidence" in showing her proof that what she told them is in fact real, and told them to be prepared as the information she is about to give would be "disturbing" and may cause some emotional discomfort among the listeners.

"Okay...let's assemble at the dojo...and Shiro...prepare the laptop...I have some video which would give you some clear view..."

"Okay..."

"This better be good..."

"I hope we would learn from this and help Takuma..."

And so everyone head for the dojo as Ilya went to prepare her "visual and verbal" aids in preparation to tell her friends what they are about to hear and how this would affect them and Takuma.

* * *

_After some five minutes…_

The scene shifts inside the dojo where Rin, Sakura and Shiro are sitting down as Ilya prepared some "materials" and there she gives each one to them as she prepares to tell them what she found out but before she could tell, Rin asked how she got hold of this info and where she got them from.

"Okay...is everyone ready...?"

"..."

"Hey, Ilya..."

"Yes...?"

"Where did you get all these...?"

"Secret..."

"Grr..."

"Okay, okay...it's like this..."

Ilya told Rin that three years ago, after the end of the fourth Holy Grail war, one of her maids happened to be passing by at Lovely Hills and witnessed some mass disappearances, and told Ilya by cell phone about this and there she is told to find out more about this and the maid used human, and supernatural means in finding out and there she told Ilya about this, and in turn the former master of Berzerker did some research of her own and there she got the info. Not wanting to prolong it, she finally gives the info as the rest listens on as she opens the projector.

* * *

**Hell Correspondence**

The medium through which a client contacts Ai Enma has changed over the centuries. Initially clients would write the names of whom they hated on an ema, which later changed to sending a letter to the address appearing in a three-column newspaper advertisement only visible to those with enough hatred. Once the internet became available, people could access the Hell Correspondence website, otherwise known as the "Hotline to Hell". Soon after, the site was adapted into a mobile version that could be accessed from cell phones.

Each medium can only be used at midnight by one who harbors a desire for revenge against their object of hatred. Should someone submit the name of someone against whom they bear a grudge or immense hatred, and their request is accepted, Ai Enma will take them to a realm of perpetual twilight where she offers them a straw doll, one of her companions, with a red string wound around its neck and describe to the client the details of their contract; should the client pull the string tied around the doll's neck, she will ferry the target of the revenge straightaway to Hell. However, once the client's life has ended, he or she, too, will go to Hell, and a black crest-shaped mark appears on the client's chest to serve as a permanent reminder of this and their decision to send someone to Hell. However, this mark is no guarantee that the person themselves won't be sent to hell by another client.

* * *

After seeing the info, verbal and visual,Rin and Shiro glanced at each other, as they never heard of this before especially when told by Ilya that some regarded this as an "urban legend"**, **but she then told them that some have accessed it and stated that the mass disappearances are the result of the person, or persons, using the "Hotline**", **and even showed to them the video Ilya's maid took, and there they saw Enma Ai for the first time, talking to one of her clients. This produced reactions from Shiro and Rin.

"That's her...? That's the so-called emissary...?"

"Looks spooky..."

"I couldn't tell if she's an ordinary girl or a supernatural one..."

"Ilya...any info about her?"

"Yes..."

"You researched about her...?"

"Yes...and here it is..."

"Okay..."

By then, Ilya began to explain her research on Ai.

* * *

**Ai Enma** (閻魔 あい _Enma Ai_**?**)

The main "protagonist" of "Hotline To Hell", who is arguably an anti-heroine as well. With long, straight black layered hair with a fringe, ruby-red eyes and pale skin, she is a spiritual entity with a tragic past, who lives in a place frozen in time as it basks in eternal sunset, along with her grandmother. There are 3 dolls visible near the computer, which are her companions. With an old computer inside their house, Ai is able to receive the names of the clients who have used the website, and delivers their revenge. She normally wears a black school girl uniform, but always wears a black kimono with floral designs when delivering the vengeance of a client. Whenever a contract is fulfilled, after the targeted person suffers the hellish hallucinations which exploit their flaws and crimes, she appears to the condemned and recites the following rite, before rowing them to eternal damnation:

闇に惑いし哀れな影よ (やみにまどいしあわれなかげよ _Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo_, "Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness)

...人を傷付け貶めて (... ひとをきずつけおとしめて _... Hito o kizutsuke otoshimete_, bringing torment and pain to others)

罪に溺れし業の魂 (つみにおぼれしぎょうのたま _Tsumi ni oboreshi gō no tama_, Oh damned soul wallowing in your sins)

いっぺん... 死んで見る？ (いっぺん... しん で みる？ _Ippen... shinde miru?_, Perhaps… it is time to die?")

Ai began her career as the Hell Girl by her own act of vengeance on the villagers who sentenced her to a sacrificial death as part of their village's tradition. Her eyes, once a deep brown, turned red arguably at the point where Sentarou (her childhood friend and cousin who gave in under the villagers' pressure to bury her alive) gave the first shovel of soil onto her face. She broke out of her grave after a while, and took revenge on the entire village with her wrath, burning it to the ground. Her task of fulfilling other people's vengeance and ferrying people to Hell is her punishment, a task which she had performed for 400 years after that incident. A Spider, which is later revealed to be the God of Hell, gave her new life again and made a pact with her; in exchange for her immortal form, she cannot enter Hell and must remain on the shores of Hell, acting as the deliverer of people's hatred and vengeance. In order to serve these tasks, the God of Hell demanded that Ai forget her own hatred, numbing herself to the sufferings of others and becoming a mere observer of any happenings. If she hadn't accepted this punishment, the souls of her beloved ones would have to wander in Hell forever. Having no other choice, Ai agreed with the God of Hell and became the Hell Girl.

Although this task is presented as atonement, it is unknown whether she will ever be freed of it. It is noted she still had feelings, though, although she did not express them strongly, and it was later revealed that Ai had been ordered to close her heart by the Spider. But the experiences she has with the Shibatas made Ai express anger towards them. When enraged, Ai demonstrates the ability to hurl great blasts of energy, as well as the power to create elaborate illusions and teleport.

According to Ilya's research, in her subsequent exploits, Ai becomes more expressive and shows more emotions, being more willing to interact with her "clients" and victims. She even puts up a "V for Victory" sign in front of her target by way of mocking him as he/she is dragged to his/her doom. She had also been seen reading from a fashion magazine while her compatriots watch over their client, and had showed concern towards a mother who willingly ended her life so that her daughter doesn't have to send her to Hell. As she witnesses Takuma Kurebayashi's disheartening persecution, Ai recollects her emotions pertaining to her own wrongful persecution and she defies her 'employer', the God of Hell, and becomes restored to human life, and killed shortly thereafter, when saving Takuma from his tormentors. After Ai's self-sacrifice, her body dissolves into sakura petals and drifts into the sky.

* * *

Rin, Shiro and Sakura were silent as they started to understand Takuma's situation yet they still had some reservations about Ai Enma and the "Hell Correspondence" system, even after seeing the footage that Ilya's maid took in secret, but after seeing the secret footage of the mass disappearances, and how the straw dolls were used in "punishing" their targets, they started to have an idea, and now they are starting to think of a way to help Takuma, seeing that he is targeted, and how to make him cope or overcome this situation.

**-x-**

Much later, at the Kurebayashi house, Takuma finally stopped crying after several minutes, slowly resigning to his fate that someone will eventually send him to hell, and with Kikuri as the new "gatekeeper", it is definite that he will be ferried there without mercy, and he can even guess that the bullies at his school might have heard of the Hell Correspondence and use it to send him there. He has, however, no idea when will it be, so he decided to brace himself for the eventuality.

"_Guess this time I will be sent there regardless of whether I do good things...I guess I won't be able to join mom in heaven...maybe I am made to be cursed..._"

**-x-**

A few days later, Takuma's dad left for an overseas commitment and Takuma is left to fed for himself for a month and he ponders on what would happen if he comes back and sees that his son has "disappeared", and this made him depressed even more, as his chance of living a normal life is about to be taken away again as he is again subjected to taunts from the school bullies who even chanted "Devil's Child" and stated that a Hell Girl will take him away.

His depressed musing was interrupted when a doorbell chimed, and when he answered it, he was surprised to see that it was Rin Tohsaka, waiting. He is again in a fix, as he has no idea what to tell her, especially when he left her hanging a few days ago due to Kikuri showing up. He had to think of an excuse as he is sure that Rin would not believe in the Hell Correspondence and the Hell girl situation he is in, believing she would just laugh at him, unaware that Rin is aware of this, in fact.

"Hello, Takuma."

"Um...hi."

"You left me hanging...is everything alright here?"

"Ah...yes...sorry for leaving you hanging...I...I..."

"May I come in...?"

"Uh...sure..."

"You're alone?"

"Yes...my dad is at overseas...he's a movie producer...he got a deal with an American film director..."

"I see..."

After letting her in, both Takuma and Rin had a normal chat while he is trying to avoid giving hints of what really happened, though Rin could see right through him, and decided to give him hints that he is never alone and told him that if he has any problems, all he can do is ask for advice, which Takuma is hesitant, fearing that if he did tell her, she might get dragged and ends up being the recipient of the Hell's correspondence.

"Takuma...if you're having problems...all you can do is ask me for advice...I can help you."

"_No...I don't want you to get dragged in this...Seri being sent to Hell is one thing and I managed to get over with...but if you get...no...I don't want you to get killed because of me...just when I'm about to fall for you...why this...what if I decided to let Kikuri take me...? Will it appease her and those bullies and no one else gets dragged...?_"

"Takuma...?"

"I'm fine...nothing to worry about..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes..."

"By the way..."

"Yes...?"

"This Saturday...it's my school's fair...and I'm inviting you to come over..."

"Eh? Are you sure...?"

"Yes...unless if you have other plans..."

After some awkward silence, Takuma decided to accept the invitation, if this would help him get away with the problems he's facing right now, and he hoped this would help ease his worries and torment, and he hoped that Rin's school haven't heard about the Hell's Correspondence and about the Hell Girl.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope this chapter's worth the wait after a long hiatus…

Takuma sure had a hard time dealing with this, yet he managed to persevere and tries to get over what Kikuri said to him...but expect her to pop out sooner than expected...

While the Fate/Stay Night characters got some longer screen time, it's part of the story, since this is a "partnership" between the female heroine of Fate/Stay Night and the "Lonely Boy" from Jigoku Shoujo season 2.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts to Rin Tohsaka's school where Takuma will be given a tour, but someone will ruin his day, not to mention that someone has taken hold of a straw doll and will be targeting Takuma himself...…


	5. Rin and Takuma's First Date

**_New Lease In Life  
_**

Looks like the reception went well, and I got a request for an update. It wasn't easy making new chapters if you didn't re-read the previous chapters, so it took me a while before I beef up this one. Moreover, I had to check the character lists from both series (**Jigoku Shoujo** and **Fate/Stay Night**) to see who would get the spotlight for this chapter. Thankfully I found one.

Now here's chapter 5.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **Jigoku Shoujo** is owned by **Aniplex** and **Well-Think**

- **Fate/Stay Night** is owned by **TBS**, **Crei**, **Type Moon** and **Fate Project**

* * *

At the Mato residence, Shinji Mato is inside his room, and thanks to some "informants" he hired, he is facing his laptop, and after some time, he is able to locate the website he's been searching: the "Hell Correspondence". At first he brushes them off as a "sham" as well as being but a groundless rumor for being an urban legend, but after learning the news three years ago that took place at Lovely Hills, thanks to an unknown source, he became intrigued, and uses "other means" to research it, and now he has found it. The time is also shown to be near midnight, but since he hasn't chosen a target yet, he opted to keep things low and see who will be the target of his grudge, though Shiro is likely in his list, because he turned down his offer to be his ally yet Emiya chose Rin as his partner.

"_Hmm...Shiro...he would be a good target because he turned me down and chose Tohsaka...moreover...he owed me something bigger..._"

Another reason that Shinji harbors a hatred for Shiro is because of his participation in getting Sakura away from the Mato mansion after he and Rin caught him in the act of about to rape an unconscious Sakura, and that was enough to make him hate Shiro. Shinji appeared to harbor hatred for Rin for her numerous decline in rejecting his advances. Despite this, he still holds perverted desires for Rin.

By then, he turns off the laptop and retires for the rest of the night, unaware that outside, Ren, Wanyudo, and Hone Onna are outside, displeased that their next would-be client would be a bad person, yet they had no choice given that Kikuri is the new Hell Girl and had to follow orders.

**-x-**

Two days later, it was Saturday, and the scene shifts to Fuyuki High, where the school is hosting a school fair for the summer, and all of the students are enjoying themselves, while some of the boys are noticing Rin waiting by the gate, finding the right time to ask her to be their date for the school fair, though she politely turned them down after telling them she already has a date and is waiting for him to arrive, which surprised them.

"Um, Tohsaka-san..."

"...would it be possible..."

"...would you like to be my date for this fair..."

"...I have no date..."

"Thank you for your offer, everyone...but I already have a date and am waiting for him..."

"Eh...?"

"You have a date...?"

"...I see..."

Sakura and Shiro are there are are also enjoying each others' company, though they are standing by to help Takuma if something arises, though they believe that Rin can handle things from here, though Sakura confided to Shiro that if some of the students learn of Takuma;s traumatic past, they might fear or bully him, which Shiro assured that it won't since that news of three years ago didn't even reach here in Fuyuki.

"Having a good time, Sakura?"

"Yes..."

"What's wrong? Is there something bothering you...?"

"I'm worried about Takuma..."

"No need to worry...Rin can cover for him..."

"But...what if someone learned of Takuma's past...? Someone might..."

"I doubt it...we never heard about the Lovely Hills incident and even this school is unaware of it..."

"I see..."

After a few more minutes, Takuma finally arrived, and Rin is there to greet him, which he greeted her in return and the two went to the various stalls to begin the tour of Fuyuki High School, which immediately caught the eyes of every student, including the other boys who were turned down by Rin, dumbfounded that her date is an ordinary junior high school boy, drawing a lot of responses from them, some in disbelief.

"What the...?"

"Am I seeing things...?"

"No way..."

"That kid is Tohsaka's date...?"

"That can't be...?"

"He's a bit shorter than her...?"

"He looks like he from junior high..."

"Why would Tohsaka-san choose him as her date...?"

"What does he see in him...?"

"No way...how did he get so close to her...?"

"Let's follow them..."

"Yeah..."

"I want to see what kind of guy he is..."

Even the girls are surprised to see this, since they know that Rin doesn't have a male sibling, and seeing that he is close to her, they assumed that he may be a suitor, though they aren't sure since he resembles a junior high student, being that he is a bit shorter than her. Even Ayako Mitsuduri is taken aback, wondering if Rin is actually entertaining Takuma as a suitor, knowing that she is smart and would prefer a boyfriend her age or a bit older.

"No way...did she really want to date a younger boy...?"

Rin started to give Takuma a tour within the school, from the school fair's stalls, up to inside the school building, not noticing the prying eyes that followed them as they are curious to see if Takuma is Rin's suitor or not, hoping that this is not the case. Some even asked Shiro if he knows this since they know him being a friend of Rin, though Shiro reluctantly kept mum, not wanting to ruin Rin and Takuma's day.

Takuma appeared to be having a nice time, as it slowly eased his stress about Kikuri, and this slowly makes him closer to Rin.

"_Thank you, Tohsaka...you're helping me get over what Kikuri told me...but...is it okay for me to pursue you...?_"

Not far, one of Rin's admirers became jealous seeing that an "outsider" has gotten close to Rin, and developed a hatred for Takuma, and unfortunately, Shinji happened to be there and saw Takuma, as he used his "resources" to find out more about the Heel's Correspondence, and having learned about Takuma, he decided to have some fun and used the admirer as a "pawn" to make Takuma's day miserable.

"Why that brat...he dare he get close to Tohsaka...she should be mine...and mine alone..."

"Looks like you got some competition..."

"I hate that kid...he has no right wooing her! It is I who should be courting Tohsaka!"

"Hmm...you might have a hard time...those two seem to get along well...but...she turned you down several times, if I'm correct..."

"I hate him...I hate that kid!"

"Perhaps I can help you..."

"Really, Mato?"

"Sure...just follow me and I'll explain the rest..."

Leading him to his classroom, Shinji told the admirer about Takuma being the "Devil's Child", and about the incident at Lovely Hills, and "introduces" to the admirer the Hell Correspondence and manipulated him into using it to to get revenge on Takuma, but advised him to access it later at midnight, but for now he gives him a fake straw doll, and use it to scare Takuma, and the admirer gladly took it and heads off to confront Takuma.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Takuma and Rin are sitting on their chairs and are eating lunch together, talking casually as he thanked her for inviting him to attend the school fair, though he questions her if it is okay to invite an "outsider" which Rin cheerfully responded that it's no big deal as she can invite a friend whether he or she is from Fuyuki City or elsewhere. The students, especially the boys, continue to watch over them, eyes glanced at Takuma, feeling "threatened" as he and Rin are getting along well, while Shiro and Sakura saw this, seeing that they are surprised.

"Rin is enjoying herself..."

"Yeah...and so is Takuma..."

"I can't help but wonder...did Takuma really followed Rin to our school based on what you saw...?"

"Yeah...and I can tell he's really interested in her...and I have a feeling those two would make a good match..."

"But...Takuma is...how old is he...?"

"Fourteen..."

"Rin is 17...would it be alright with the age gap and all...?"

"Rin's in senior high...Takuma's in junior high...I don't see any problem...sine high school is high school...and it's about time she entertain suitors since the Holy Grail War ended...huh?"

"Shiro...that guy...he's heading for Takuma and Rin"

"That's the guy whom Rin turned him down several times..."

However, someone came to ruin the mood, as the "admirer" showed up, which Rin recognized him as she turned him down several times, and saw him approaching Takuma and that's where the problem started, as he brought out a straw doll, and there Rin, Shiro and Sakura stared wide-eyed, as they recognized the straw doll from the visuals that Ilya showed a few nights ago, and even Takuma went still, guessing that he is being targeted.

"Hey, you brat!"

"Me?"

"See this...?"

"That's..."

"Yeah...and that what I'm going to do to you...Devil's Child!"

"Eh...?"

"I contacted the Hell girl and she agreed to send you to Hell!"

"N-no...you can't..."

"Perhaps this straw doll will convince you..."

"No...I'm the target...?"

"Yes...and if you don't want me to pull this string...stay away from Tohsaka and never come back! and admit to everyone that you're the Devil's Child!"

The "admirer" is forcing Takuma to admit that he is the "Devil's Child", and threatens to pull the red string and send him to Hell if Takuma doesn't do what he said, and Rin went to Takuma's defense, telling the "admirer" to leave Takuma alone, which he didn't take it well, and even said that Takuma doesn't deserve her affections, but this didn't go well, as the "admirer" makes gestures that he would pull the string if Takuma doesn't stop pursuing Rin and "admit" that he's the "Devil's Child."

By then Kikuri shows up among the onlookers, flashing a "V" sign, and Takuma saw her, and this made him go in to shock, believing that the "admirer" has indeed targeted him, but Rin and Shiro saw her as well, able to sense her supernatural powers and even saw her "disappear", while a security guard was able to tackle the "admirer" an Sakura took the straw doll. Rin saw Takuma's state and tries to rouse him up but he is not responding well, and so she and Shiro took Takuma to a clinic to help him, while Shinji snickered, seeing that his plan worked at first, and opted to see how well this goes before he makes another plan to get Rin's affection and drive Takuma away.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Rin's date with Takuma went well, which surprised most of the boys at school that a younger boy got close to her…but this got ruined no thanks to Shinji…

Kikuri shows up again and is also tormenting Takuma, but Rin and Shiro saw her, so now they may know her if Takuma tells them. It won't be long before Hell goes for Takuma...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Rin and Takuma gets closer as he finally tells her his sad past, but then Takuma's tormentors from "Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori" appears and are about to attempt on his life…while the Spider gets a visitor...


	6. Return to Lovely Hills

**_New Lease In Life  
_**

Takuma goes in to a state of depression after Kikuri shows up, along with Shinji Matoh's antics, yet his new-found friends are going to help him out though troble is just starting as he goes on a return trip to Lovely Hills...

So now here's chapter 6...

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **Jigoku Shoujo** is owned by **Aniplex** and **Well-Think**

- **Fate/Stay Night** is owned by **TBS**, **Crei**, **Type Moon** and **Fate Project**

* * *

While the boys at Fuyuki High are directing their eyes towards Takuma, Takuma and Rin are getting along well, and their date seem to bear fruit, as some of the girls are starting to see that romance is blossoming, seeing that despite being a junior high student, Takuma looked cute and apparently deeming him as a suitor to Rin, as well as deducing how good their "chemistry" is.

However, someone came to ruin the mood, as the "admirer" showed up, which Rin recognized him as she turned him down several times, and saw him approaching Takuma and that's where the problem started, as he brought out a straw doll, and there Rin, Shiro and Sakura stared wide-eyed, as they recognized the straw doll from the visuals that Ilya showed a few nights ago, and even Takuma went still, guessing that he is being targeted.

"Hey you, brat!"

"Me?"

"See this...?"

"That's..."

"Yeah...and that what I'm going to do to you...Devil's Child!"

"Eh...?"

"I contacted the Hell girl and she agreed to send you to Hell!"

"N-no...you can't..."

"Perhaps this straw doll will convince you..."

"No...I'm the target...?"

"Yes...and if you don't want me to pull this string...stay away from Tohsaka and never come back! And admit to everyone that you're the Devil's Child!"

The "admirer" is forcing Takuma to admit that he is the "Devil's Child", and threatens to pull the red string and send him to Hell if Takuma doesn't do what he said, and Rin went to Takuma's defense, telling the "admirer" to leave Takuma alone, which he didn't take it well, and even said that Takuma doesn't deserve her affections, but this didn't go well, as the "admirer" makes gestures that he would pull the string if Takuma doesn't stop pursuing Rin and "admit" that he's the "Devil's Child."

By then Kikuri shows up among the onlookers, flashing a "V" sign, and Takuma saw her, and this made him go in to shock, but Rin and Shiro saw her as well, able to sense her supernatural powers and even saw her "disappear", while a security guard was able to tackle the "admirer" an Sakura took the straw doll. Rin saw Takuma's state and tries to rouse him up but he is not responding well, and so she and Shiro took Takuma to the clinic inside their school to help him, while Shinji snickered, seeing that his plan worked at first, and opted to see how well this goes before he makes another plan to get Rin's affection and drive Takuma away.

* * *

At the clinic, the nurse checks on Takuma while Rin, Shiro and Sakura waited outside, as the school nurse asked to to wait so she can tend to the shocked younger boy, while other students stood outside, words whispering about what just happened, rumors started to spread which Rin and Shiro glanced at each other, having seen what the "admirer" did and Kikuri appearing and then disappearing. The two wondered if Kikuri is the Hell Girl that they overheard from Takuma's telephone conversation and if the straw doll the "admirer" is real or not.

"Shiro...did you see that girl who made that v-sign?"

"Yeah...and what's more..."

"I sensed a supernatural presence within her..."

"Do you suppose she's the Hell Girl that we heard through Takuma's phone a few days ago...?"

"I suppose..."

"And that straw doll that "admirer" is holding..."

"Turns out to be a fake...I don't sense anything from it..."

"Then the guy is just making Takuma go away..."

By then, the "admirer" shows up and "professes his love" to Rin and pointed out that Takuma is very "unmanly" and proclaimed that the boy is the "devil's child" and even made it appear that the younger boy is a "coward" and a "fag" for being scared stiff over a straw doll, and Rin is not only irritated, but also fuming mad, as the "admirer" not only ruined her day, he also caused an unwanted scene just to make Takuma look bad in the yes of the other students.

"Tohsaka...I am the only one for you...and you just saw it...that brat is a coward...and not deserving of your love...go out with me and ditch that devil's child..."

Angered, Rin punched the "admirer" on the face and he fell to the floor, and she told him that she will never entertain him as a suitor, which the "admirer" appeared stun and asked if she is choosing Takuma over him, which she said she would, as she treated her as a person than an object, which the "admirer" is doing right now.

"Ow! Why did you hit me? Am I not deserving to you?"

"No, you are not!"

"But why? Are you still preferring that boy? he is an abomination to all of those near him..."

"Takuma is a normal boy and not a devil's child that you proclaim!"

"But..."

"Unlike you...Takuma treats me as a normal person! And he doesn't make a scene like you do!"

"But...he's the devil's child!"

"Leave me alone and stop pursuing me! If you harass Takuma again I swear I'll beat you up!"

Rin then went inside the clinic to check on Takuma, while Shiro glared at the "admirer", seeing that he never learned that Tohsaka is not interested in him and his actions only serve to ruin her day before Shiro goes inside the clinic to check on Takuma as well, hoping that he is okay and snapped out of his shock. He is not sure what is going on, but he is sure that the small girl he saw among the crowd appeared to possess some supernatural powers.

**-x-**

Inside the clinic, Rin tries to talk to Takuma, who slowly comes out of his shock, and he is at loss of words as he couldn't possibly tell her that he saw the new Hell Girl minutes ago and he felt that he didn't want to drag Rin in to his problems, but then she whispered to him that she knows about the Hell Correspondence and about the Hell Girl, which he slowly became shocked again, and recalling that Seri was sent to Hell because of him he didn't want to let anyone get dragged, but then the "admirer" came in, holding the straw doll, and taunted Takuma that he is the reason why his mother died and why Lovely Hills branded him the "devil's child", and he said that he will send his father to Hell using the straw doll if he doesn't stay away from Rin, which caused the younger boy in to a shocked frenzy and ran off, leaving Fuyuki High, which Shiro decided to go after him, while Rin angrily and physically lash at the "admirer", causing a scene inside the clinic and the school nurse went to restrain and calm Rin from further hitting the "admirer".

"You bastard!"

"Ow!"

"I'll never entertain you!"

"Ow! I'm doing this for us! All for my love to you!"

"Bastard!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I hate you!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"This time I'll beat you up!"

"Miss Tohsaka...calm down! Let the principal deal with that fool!"

** -x-**

Near the school gate, Takuma ran as fast as he could as he is too distraught and upset that his tragic past has caught up to him, and now it has found its way to his current place of occupation and now someone is going to use it on him or someone close to him, and now he decided to stay away from Rin to spare her from becoming the latest victim of the Hell Correspondence. Shiro tried to catch up to Takuma, but Shinji secretly tripped Shiro so as to make the younger boy go away and managed to conceal himself among the onlookers so as not to have Shiro suspected him of "sabotaging" things.

As Shiro gets up, Takuma was already out of Fuyuki High and is too far to for Shiro to call him back, and by then the younger boy is already gone…out of sight and out of hearing range, and there Shiro looked around and asked anyone who tripped him, which they answered that they didn't see who did it, with Shinji walking away from the crowd in secret, so as not to give himself away, and by then Sakura came and told Shiro that Rin and the "admirer" are sent nto the principal's office and the two went there to see how they can help Rin get out of this unexpected situation.

**-x-**

Much later, at the Kurebayashi House, Takuma is inside his room, sobbing that his tragic past is coming back, and he is fearing for his dad as he lost his mother three years ago, and having lost Seri to the Hell Correspondence three years ago, he couldn't bear to see Rin suffering the same fate, so he opted to do what the "admirer" says and decided to stay away from Rin so as to spare her from suffering the fate that has befallen Seri.

"_Why...why is this happening to me...just when I got my normal life back..._"

With his dad still at overseas, Takuma sobbed all night as he is alone with no one to talk to, and he chose to keep it that way, as he is now isolating himself to help keep sorrow to himself as he didn't want to share his emotional pain with anyone, which unknowingly further made him anti-social throughout the following days, not even going out of the house after the incident.

**-x-**

A few days later, Rin Tohsaka passed by Takuma's neighborhood in an effort to talk to Takuma, seeing that he hasn't answered her phone calls and is worried about what he is going through, and Shiro decided to accompany her in case Takuma needed to talk to a fellow boy, and there they saw him leave the house, looking sullen and they can tell that he is crying non-stop, so they secretly followed him and their trip brought them to Lovely Hills, which is now starting to make a "comeback" after three years of what the town went though during the last three years.

During the walk, Rin and Takuma noticed that the townsfolk of Lovely Hills are avoiding passing in front of Takuma, and they can hear them whispering about "the Devil's Child has return", and "the Devil's Child will make everyone disappear again", which the two older teens realized that this is what has happened in the last three years and the hardship Takuma has endured, and by then they came in front of Lovely Hills Memorial Park, where Takuma went to the gravesite of his mother, Reiko Kurebayashi. There Rin decided to go there by herself and talk to Takuma, which Shiro reluctantly agreed to.

"Okay...wait here, Shiro..."

"You're going to talk to him alone...?"

"Yes...at least I can talk to him in to opening up. If he tries to run off again...that's where you come in."

"Are you sure about this...? Given on what he went through a few days ago..."

"At least he might listen to me...besides...I can make him understand..."

"Okay..."

"And I feel that he needs someone to help ease his torment..."

"Okay...I'll wait here..."

As Takuma was making prayers to his departed mother, Rin joins him and offered her prayers, and there Takuma was startled and was afraid that she would get dragged in so he tells her to go, which she refused, telling him that she found out about the Hell Correspondence and about the Hell Girl, but Takuma tells her that he can't bear having someone die because of him, and he tells her to leave him as she doesn't "need a Devil's Child beside him". Rin then grabbed Takuma by his shoulders and shook him, telling him that he doesn't need to be afraid or feel that he is alone, telling him that she is willing to share the pain he is feeling, and that she won't mind hanging out with him, and that triggered a shouting between the two.

"Why are you here? Go away!"

"Takuma...calm down...I know how you feel and what you're going through..."

"If you know what I feel.. then you should stay away from me! I can't have someone die because of me!"

"I don't care about your past! What's important is you face the present! You're not a devil's child so you shouldn't be afraid of..."

"If you are aware of the Hell Correspondence...then you know that the Hell Girl exists! She might target you if someone has a grudge on you! I lost a friend because of that! And I don't want you to suffer that same fate!"

"That won't happen!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"I won't! I'm here for you! I won't let you suffer again! I'll stick with you no matter what!"

Takuma then cried in her arms when he told her how his mom died and how Seri became a victim to the Hell Correspondence, but Rin told him that she is aware about the Hell Correspondence and assured to her that what he is fearing won't happen and that he should stay strong and face whatever challenges came in his way, while urging him not to stick with the past and should instead look forward to a brighter tomorrow.

Shiro smiled as this seem to have calmed the younger boy down, but he is unaware that Shinji is there, and have recorded the scene and is smirking deviously as he decided to up the ante and make Takuma fall in to despair, and he is going to contact the "admirer" to make him do more terrible things to Takuma, and left immediately.

After that, Kikuri shows up, swinging on a rope and is taunting Takuma, telling him "his days are numbered" and he, as well those who are closest to him, are going to fall in to suffering before going behind a thick tree, and when Shiro went there, he is taken aback that Kikuri disappeared, and then saw Takuma going in to melancholy which Rin tries to calm him down, having seen the new Hell Girl for the second time.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope this chapter is worth the wait.  
Lots of drama here and Takuma is again undergoing a lot of emotional pain, and just as he is about to recover, Kikuri is making things harder for him.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuma gets to stay with his new friends in Fuyuki City where both he and Rin are getting to know each other more, thus a romance is about to take shape, while the "admirer" is making steps as he is about to make use of the Hell Correspondence and plans to have Takuma "erased" so he can have


End file.
